How Are You Mine?
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* Goku and chichi are now a happily married couple, so what happened on their first night together? Was passionate? Was there confusion? Was there love? WARNING - Adult themes included


**New one-shot coming your way! Hopefully you'll like this one. This is Goku's and Chichi's wedding night, Turns out Goku isn't as naive as chichi thought he would be ;) Happy reading xx**

 **BTW**

 **THIS IS A LEMON!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

 **WE GOOD?**

 **OKAY THEN**

 **ENJOY ;)**

 **How are you mine?**

Music, Laughter and happy faces were heard and seen all around. The table was filled with different tasty food and drinks and decorated with flowers and such. The small forestry clearing near the Kingdom was filled with celebrating people. People from nearby village were there to celebrate the marriage of Princess Chichi to her husband Son Goku who was sitting by the red-clothed table eating heartily all the food prepared for the event and talking occasionally to Yamcha or Krillen, who were also eating and drinking and maybe even little drunk from all the punch. The food was melting in his mouth and the punch, which he had never had before till this day was making him relaxed and happy. And he had had a nice amount of it already.

 _'I sawwww the flickering shadows of luuuuuuuuuv on her_ bliiiiiiinds' Krillen drunkenly sang as Goku watched with Tien and Chiaoutzu who shook their heads in annoyance

 _'SHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS MY WOMAN!'_ Yamcha sung loud

'Guys…' Tien called out but they weren't listening

 _'As she deceived me I watched and went out of my miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnd'_

'Guys!...' He called again but no luck

 _'MY MY MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DELILAH!_ ' They sung so loud

'My dear Kami!' Tien had enough

 _'WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DELILAH'_ They sang as Tien stood behind them and gave them a whack on the head as they stopped singing soothing their heads

'Thank you that was hurting my ears' Chiaoutzu exclaimed

'Goku, shouldn't you and chichi get going? Your honeymoon hotel is booked for tonight' Bulma said

'Okay thanks Bulma your right we should get going' Goku smiled

'Haaaaaaaaaaave fuuuuuuuuun tonight buddy, and go eeeeeeeeeeeasy on her' Krillen slurped

'What do you mean?' Goku asked

'Heeeee meeeeeans have fuuuuuuun doing the nassssty!' Yamcha smirked

'I don't understand you' Goku said

'You know…..about you Attacking the pink fortress' Krillen smirked

'I didn't attack anywhere' Goku said in an innocent way as Krillen shook his head

'No no he means uhhh..hmmm….better terms…. Batter-dipping the corn dog?' Yamcha said as Goku shrugged

'Creaming the Twinkie?' Roshi referred but Goku still had no idea

'Doing the dirty deed?' Krillen said, Goku still clueless

'Rumpy-pumpy?' Roshi asked as Goku scratched his head as Bulma and Tien sat there blushing not wanting to hear these references

'Shooting the meat rocket into the sausage wallet?' Yamcha asked but Goku looked so confused

'Seriously?' Tien asked

'I don't know' Ymacha mumbled

'Thrashing the gash?' Roshi said but Goku didn't know anything

'Whittling the love branch?' Krillen said that's when Bulma had enough!

'Oh My God! Goku their talking about sex! S…E…X! Having sex with your wife!' She yelled as an elderly couple were walking past and looked at her as she blushed and waved 'Evening' She said as they walked away

'Sex?' He asked

'Yes Goku, Sex, Intercourse, Making love with your wife' Bulma explained as Goku began to blush a deep crimson

'I…I….Uhhhhh….' Goku flabbered his words

'Goku….You know what you have to do…..right?' Tien asked as Goku blushed darker

'Well…not really' Goku admitted 'I never thought about this ever so of course I don't know how I'm supposed to act or do'

'Hmmmm I see' Tien said

'Well Goku my boy, As your master this is something I can defiantly advise you on'

'Yeah me too I wanna help!' Yamcha said

'Same duuuuude we're gonna help you!' Krillen said as Goku looked nervous

'Do it really hard!' Yamcha smirked

'Huh?' Goku gasped

'Learn how to control your ejaculations by practicing becoming multi-orgasmic' Roshi smirked

'I…I don't…'

'Make noise during! But make her scream!' Yamcha smirked

'Why would i…..?'

'Lavish praise on the parts of her body that she has yet to fully accept' Krillen exclaimed

'Her…body?' Goku blushed

'Have sex in every room of that hotel and also in your house' Roshi said

'But….?'

'Engage in extended self-pleasuring' Yamcha said

'What?!' Goku gasped getting annoyed

'Practice the 9-5 technique in order to build your sexual stamina' Krillen said

'I….I'

'You gotta be dominant!' Krillen warned

'Spank her too chicks dig that' Roshi's nose began to bleed

'OKAY STOP STOP STOP! NO MORE!' Goku huffed and went to sit with Bulma

'Yeah their advice is not the best' She said sipping her wine

'Bulma! I'm freaking out! All this stuff! I mean! What if I don't know what to do?! What If I mess it?! What if she doesn't like me!? What if I hurt her!? Please tell me what I need to do!' Goku begged as she smiled softly

'You must really care for chichi if you want this to go well'

'Well of course I do! She's my wife'

'Goku, no can give you advice about these things, They just come into your mind naturally, when you have that connection with someone you love. Look just relax and go with what your body is telling you to do, then you can't go wrong, Nobody can advise, at least not those idiots' She pointed to the guys who continued to drink 'You're the only person who can tell you how this is supposed to go, and believe me, once you know, you'll never forget, because its special and its with the woman you love' Bulma smiled as did Goku

'Your right! Thanks Bulma, I guess its up to me, I just hope Chichi will be ok' He sighed

'Okay with what Goku?' He heard a soft voice behind him and he turned and smiled at his beautiful bride who was wearing a Simple white lace dress that showed off her toned legs, she was also wearing a pair of white strappy sandal heels, and her hair was placed in a braid on the side of her head.'

'Wow! Chichi you look great! I mean you looked amazing in the wedding dress, speaking of which, why aren't in your wedding dress now?' Goku asked

'My Aunt gave me this dress for me to wear on our honeymoon, Speaking of which, These are for you to wear, why don't you get changed, then we can get going' She smiled

'Okay, be right back' He said and headed top get changed

'You nervous?' Bulma asked her

'So nervous, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, What if I disappoint him?' Chichi blushed

'Go with the flow, You'll be fine' Bulma said as Goku came back wearing a light blue blazer shirt that he didn't button all the way to the top so it showed of his chest pecs, Black pants and Black shoes, Chichi couldn't help but blush

'Are you ready chi' Goku asked

'Yes I'm ready' She smiled as she held a hand in his

'Haaaaaaaave fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuun Guyyyyyyyyyyyys' Yamcha, Roshi and Krillen waved making the young couple blush and Bulma hit them hard

'NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMBUUUUUUUUUUUS!' Goku yelled as the yellow cloud flew down in front of them as they took off into the night sky and reached their destination, a private island that Bulma had booked for them for 2 whole weeks! Just for them! It was normally impossible for anyone to get reservation on this island but they got lucky! Nimbus dropped them off and flew away as Goku grabbed one case and chichi the other, they were handed the keys to their room and headed inside and boy was it Beautiful! An Interior design of a luxury tropical hotel resort bedroom with balcony and sea view, rose petals were lead from the door onto the bed and candles were lit on the dresser and table, The lights were dimmed and in the corner of the room was a Hot tub! That was on and bubbling! Seems Bulma was planning to get them in the mood for help

'Wow! I've never stayed in a place like this before' Goku smiled

'You and me both, Goku sweetie if you don't mind I'm just gonna freshen up' Chichi smiled grabbing some essentials.

 **Chichi Pov:**

I walk from the room to the bathroom and turn on the lights, one look in the mirror was all it took for me to sigh. Goku is nervous, I can tell, I just need to make the situation comfortable! Then we can both relax and be more care free about this, I just needed to loosen up a bit, get in the mood. Luckily I knew a thing or two about make-overs and all that to be just what Goku wanted for tonight. I hope. That's when I began to give myself a full transformation. I spent about a good 20 minuets redoing myself. My hair I pressed into a straight flowing style with Fire red lips and darkened curled eyelashes. Of course I had to freshen up my breath and make sure my body was well cleansed and such, with a few spritz of that perfume I knew a lot of men couldn't resist. After a quick wash I lathered myself in baby power, baby lotion and oil so my skin was soft to the touch and warm too. Lastly was my outfit, more like just a white laced night bra and bikini bottom with a silk see through covering that clung to my chest and just above my hips, there was no backside to it so a breeze came to my back and last my matching white open toed slippers to go with it. Bulma had brought me this outfit, she said it would be great for me to wear on my wedding night, I just prayed to Kami she was right and this had been worth it! After I was all done I looked myself over one more time in the mirror and sighed heavily

'Don't be a coward! You can do this' I told myself before I slipped Out of the bathroom. I took in a deep breath, this was now or never time for me. I tiptoe back into the room where Goku was spaced out looking over the terrace at our sea view, he didn't see me sneak back into the room and creep up behind him on the terrace. I got chills down my spine as to why I was even doing this, It was nerves. But I loved Goku. and I wanted this night to be just as perfect for him as it would be for me, I came this far might as well go a bit farther.

'Ahem!' Goku turned at the sound of my voice and instantly dropped his jaw open in shock at what I had done to myself. I got chills up my spine, I didn't know what would happen when he said something but I just stood there with my heads at my sides and my legs crossed with an air-light grin on my face. Goku finally snapped himself out of his daze still opened wide in the face

'Chichi is...is that you?' He gasped as I flicked a bit of my hair behind my ear and blushed and gave him a flirty grin

'It's me' I said low but clear. He just kept staring

'What did you do to yourself?' My grin suddenly turned to a frown. He didn't like it, I knew he wouldn't

'You don't like it do you?' I felt myself about to cry.

'Why are you crying?' He asked concerned

'You hate it I knew this was a mistake' I turned from him leaning on the door and covered my face with tears rolling down. I felt his presence upon me rather quickly

'No I really like it, in fact….. I absolutely love it' He tells me and I look at him he had a smile on his face 'You look even more gorgeous than I could have possibly imagined'

'You mean that Goku?'

'I would never lie to you about your beauty, because you're the most divine creature I have ever had the pleasure of being with Chichi' That made me cry too, but in the happy way. I looked over at the sea view and sighed

'Remind me to thank Bulma for this, This place is so beautiful'

'I will, But I can think of something else that is just as beautiful' He smirked. SMIRKED! He never smirks! I Have never seen him Smirk! It was so…..sexy! He grabbed my hands and brought me back inside the room and was looking down at me with his hands now reaching both sides of my face, My heart began to beat so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest! He brought me into his lips for a long kiss which suddenly turned more forceful and passionate, next thing I knew he had me pressed on the walls and I wrapped my arms around him. I was getting chill bumps but his hands made me feel warm all over as he moved them all over me as I moved with him to keep our lips together. I couldn't believe how bold He was being! He had so much confidence! I loved it! It was feeling amazing!

'Goku….I need you to know….This is all new to me' I blushed as he smiled softly

'Its okay chichi, It's all new to me too. But we'll figure this out together, and I can't wait to find out with you' He said as I kissed him again with more passion then I bargained for! Then he swept me off my feet and carried me to bed, pressing on top of me as we continued. I curled my fingers around his neck and then to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt and pulled off his shirt exposing his muscular chest. One look was all it took for me to drool over him, so sturdy, solid and warm to the touch, he was like a mountain of muscular goodness. He noticed I was staring at him and he blushed

'Is something wrong?' He asked

'No! No nothing is wrong it's just…ahem…..Your chest is….very…..' I felt myself going into a daze as he leaned down to my face

'I'm glad you find this appealing' He smirked again as I felt myself moan under my breath! How is he being so bold about this?! I feel like I should take some control. He saw the happiness on my face when I looked at him and now it was my turn to return the favour. I hooked my bra and coverage as he helped pull if off and tossed it to the floor, now only I was in my panties. He made me giggle seeing how fast he was with his hands when he wanted to be. We went back to kissing as I felt him wiggle out of his pants and down to his boxers and since the love was already overwhelming inside of us we wasted no time in stripping of our underline down to just bare skin. He felt so good to me as I wrapped around his body as much as he would allow me to. I just loved everything about this night and I have wanted this for so long now.

I then smirked myself and flipped us over so I could enjoy my view, I traced my hands over his chest and leaned down to kiss him on the lips and then I thought how could I please him, Then an idea came into my mind, I started to kiss around his earlobe and I could feel the Goosebumps forming on his skin especially when I started giving him small bites, my hands continued to roam over his body and suddenly I felt something poking my thigh! That's when I started to blush! But I liked that I had the effect on him, I then traced my hand around his throbbing manhood and I could hear his heart pacing fast and his breathing shorten in gasps, I stroked slowly teasing him a little and started kissing my way down his neck and chest, giving him a few teasing licks while engaging in eye contact with him, I swear he was blushing like crazy but I like I had some dominance over him when it came to pleasuring him, I stroked his length a bit faster as his moans increased especially when I was inches away from inserting my mouth onto him.

'Oh…Chi….Oh Kami!...That feels….good!' He said between pants, I then decided he deserved some pleasure and that when I inserted my mouth over his manhood which made him gasp and moan and his length to increase its hardness! I moved my mouth up and down slowly at fist before I could make myself get into the rhythm of what I was doing! Once I did I could hear Goku loving every second of what I was doing to him! I though he was gonna go crazy, although if I keep it up like this he probably will.

'Ah…Chichi…..O Kami!' He called out my name, The way he was calling out my name was turning me on so much it just made me pick up the pace of his pleasuring, His breath were now quick pants and his hands began to clench the bed sheets

'Chi….Something's…Happening…AHHH!' That when I could taste his release forming in my mouth! I blushed immensely when It happened; I didn't think I could pleasure him that much! I then swallowed it down and reached over the side of the bed to take a gulp of water before I engaged in another kiss with him, I then crawled up his body again and smirked back at him

'You liked it?' I asked

'That was incredible Chi! It just makes me….Makes me…..wanna' He began to blush

'Wanna?' I asked as he looked at me smirking, I had a sudden rush run through my body from the way he looked at me, especially when he got on top of me!

 **Goku Pov:**

What a Woman! I couldn't get enough of her! She was so confidant! And attractive! Her body was like a…..well…..I couldn't describe it! It was beyond what I ever imagined! And her body it was….amazing, Of course I had never seen a naked woman before, well except Bulma but that was an accident. But Chichi's Body, I couldn't stop looking at her, she could tell I was gazing at her a lot and I could see the blush forming on her cheeks, I leaned down on her sweet lips to kiss her then found myself beginning to kiss her neck as she giggled and moaned from my touch, the way she was reacting it sounded amazing, I wanted her to feel the same pleasure as she gave me, I started to move down to her breasts, I gently grabbed one and began to massage them gently, my body began to tell me what to do! Bulma was right! I just needed to trust my body, I mean clearly I was doing something right otherwise I wouldn't be getting this kind of reaction from Chichi, I then placed my mouth gently over her other breast making her give out a louder reaction, she seemed to enjoy this too, I enjoyed it as well, I then found my hand beginning to roam down her smooth body and heading to her centre, I wonder how'd she'd react if I began to touch her there, I took my chances and gently placed my hand over it as she gasped

'That….Feels…Good Goku' She blushed and had her eyes closed, I continued my actions making her curl her toes and feet from the pleasure she received and I thought I could do better, I stopped sucking her breasts and started to move down her body kissing her stomach as she arched her back gently, my hands began to stroke her legs and I then found myself getting closer and closer to her heated centre, I looked up at her and I could see the small traces of sweat forming from her forehead, her red flushed cheeks and her eyes engaging in contact with mine, I gave her a smirk and then began to pleasure her out just as she did to me

'Ahhh…Ohh….Yes!' She called out, my Kami she tasted so sweet! I loved doing this to her! She began to clench the bed sheets and wriggle a little, From the way she was reacting I could tell she enjoyed the receiving end, I found myself getting hard again and I knew it was almost time. I continued to pleasure her with my mouth as my hands moved up her body to fondle with her breasts again driving her crazy and wild with pleasure, The moans and screams were the fuel that made me continue my actions, she sounded so attractive and it just made me want to give her the love she deserves, Because I love her! I never thought I could love anyone, but Chichi, my wife, She truly was something else.

'Ahh Goku….I….I….' She gasped as I then felt her release and she collapsed back on the bed, that felt amazing! And I know she felt amazing, her skin felt so warm, I took a gulp of water and leaned down to kiss her as he hands wrapped around my neck as mine went round her back, I felt close to her entrance, she looked into my eyes and sighed

'Wow! You are great with your tongue.' She blushed

'I'm glad you thought so because I thought you were amazing too!' I smirked

'Come on Goku' She smirked. I stood there in awe.

'Chichi. Are you sure?" I asked. I knew what she wanted me to do. I wanted it too so badly

'I love you Goku, and I can't imagine being here doing this with anyone but you'

'I…I love you too Chichi' I blushed as she smiled softly and kissed me gently as I then slowly placed myself inside her entrance.

 **No Pov**

She let out a loud moan and gasp clenching her eyes shut from the small pain as He started to move his pelvis back and forth.

'Am I hurting you?' he breathed in between motions.

'No no I'm fine, Please keep going' She moaned in response and began to get into a rhythm, Goku began to pound harder making Chichi wrap her arms around his back and begin to claw, Goku loved every moment of what she was doing to him! He never thought he could feel such pleasure in his life! He continued to pound a lot harder and faster making chichi call out his name

'Oh Goku! Yes Oh my Kami!' She called out as he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he pushed deeper into his wife!

'You Feel so tight!' He groaned. Keeping up his steady pace. 'Are you okay with what I'm doing?' He groaned

'Its amazing Goku, you're doing amazing!' She moaned. The pacing was slow but it was enough to make her breasts swerve back and forth. Goku then grabbed her breasts and squeezed them good. Chichi let out another loud moan.

'Oh God Chichi! Ahh I love this feeling!' He whispered and then suddenly began to suck on her neck gently making her shiver and have Goosebumps form on her body.

'Yes! Oh Goku I love you So Much! Please don't Stop!' She whispered and begged. Goku then smirked and then grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder giving himself more access to her entrance. Goku continued to move his pelvis back and forth. He then begins to play with her breasts. Chichi believed he was going to push her to the edge very soon but she didn't want it yet she was enjoying the feeling way to much!

'OH GOD CHI!' He growled and suddenly but down on her neck so hard it began to draw blood! Chichi gasped at what he had done but didn't scold him! In fact she enjoyed the thrill it sent down her spine and through her body! She then gave him the same bite also drawing blood from his neck which turned him so much which made him crave her even more! Due to the amount of blood that dripped on her shoulder Goku then started to lick her neck to soothe her and all this made Chichi moan.

'Goku, it feels so good. It's just like surfing on a wave. You make me feel alive!' She moaned and pulled him close to her as he kissed her hard and pulled away looking into her beautiful eyes.

'Chichi, you're so beautiful. But now you're so….I wanna say…sexy' He complimented her But he was blushing as she giggled at her nervousness. But that suddenly changed very quickly as he then flipped her on all fours and inserted her from behind pushing deeper into her driving her crazy!

'OH GOKU PLEASE DO ME MORE' She begged. And he did just that still smirking. Goku now was picking up the pace in his pelvis movement.

'How's this?' He groaned and leaned forward to kiss her love-bite as she had blush forming on her cheeks.

'Yes! Like that! I love it! And I Love you! Please don't stop!' She moaned. He did just that as well. Smirking as he had her re positioned her into doggy style.

'Oh Chichi I love you too! How do you feel so Good! How are you mine?!' He breathed. He then quickened the pace to pelvis thrust. Chichi moaned with each hard thrust.

'Ahhh Goku Yessss!' Chichi screamed so loud she thought the whole hotel could hear her! But this feeling it was amazing! She felt her release soon! And she was sure Goku was close too! They kept this pace for over a minute until finally.

'Chichi! Something's Happening Again…..' He moaned

'Me too! I'm…..I'm Gonna…..!' She shrieked. Goku let out a hard groan as he felt his erection release. Chichi could feel his warm cum release inside her. The both of them were now exhausted. Chichi laid on the bed, breathing heavily. However Goku, being a gentleman, lifts her up to a sitting position and lay her against his bare chest. Both now sat on the bed taking in the events of their first night as a married couple.

'Oh wow!' Chichi sighed and blushed

'Your right about wow' He smirked

'I didn't know you were so bold'

'Neither did I, I guess you brought out my confidence'

'You were amazing, Goku, I never thought it could be so amazing' She whispered.

'You were amazing yourself too, I loved it every moment of what we had done' He smiled down at her.

'I'm glad you did, I was so nervous about this. You made it seem so easy, And I am so happy to be here with you' She looked up into his eyes as Goku then felt those familiar flutters in his body, his smile grew wider, his heart skipping beats, and his Goosebumps forming on his skin. He placed his hand on the side of her face and placed a bit of hair behind her ear and gazed deeply into her eyes

'Your so beautiful Chichi, I can't believe I've been so lucky' He whispered as she blushed happily and lay down on his chest

'Goku, I love you.' She sighed and yawned almost drifting into a peaceful slumber

'I love you too, Chichi.' He smiled stroking her hair and kissed her forehead gently and held her close to his body

'I Can't imagine being here with anyone else but you, a man so good and pure' She yawned and drifted into her slumber as Goku gazed down at his sleeping wife and smiled happily and contempt.

'How are you mine?' He sighed happily and kissed her forehead and also drifted of into his sleep with his new wife in his arms. He never felt so tired, yet so relaxed in his life. He felt so blessed to have her in his life and that was where he needed and wanted her to stay….forever.

 **The end**

 **So what did we think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
